rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
Moleman's Epic Rap Battles
Moleman's Epic Rap Battles is a series of rap battles by Moleman9000/Molemanninethousand/ResonX that launched in May 2013. It deliberately and almost exclusively uses characters considered unlikely to ever appear in the official ERB series. The battles are released in both script and video form, with existing footage and images being used to convey visuals in the latter. The series has received mixed reactions so far, with most negative criticisms regarding the voice quality in the videos but the lyrics themselves usually being praised. Episodes Season 1 1. Gwen Vs. Daria 2. Twilight Sparkle Vs. Mister Ed 3. Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 4. Penelope Vs. Gadget Hackwrench 5. XJ-9 Vs. S.A.I.N.T. #5 6. Nigel Uno Vs. Ernst Stavro Blofeld 7. Captain Qwark Vs. Hercule Satan 8. Big Bird Vs. Winnie the Pooh 9. Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls 10. Ned Flanders Vs. Clay Puppington 11. Michael Rosen Vs. Jim Dale 12. Poison Ivy Vs. Audrey II 13. L Vs. L. Ron Hubbard 14. Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson 15. Zim Vs. Cryptosporidium 16. Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach (Season 1 finale) 17. Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2 (Season 2 premiere) 18. Gaston Vs. Hans 19. Reimu Hakurei Vs. Godzilla 20. Judge Dredd Vs. Judge Judy 21. King Graham of Daventry Vs. Guybrush Threepwood 22. Siegfried Schtauffen Vs. Arthas Menethil 23. Gruntilda Vs. Handsome Jack 24. Mad Max Vs. The Vault Dweller 25. Discord Vs. Sheogorath 26. Captain Price Vs. Commander Shepard 27. Insane Clown Posse Vs. It 28. Death Vs. Death (Season 2 finale) 29. Elsa Vs. Elphaba (Season 3 premiere) 30. Eds Vs. Warners 31. Rattlesnake Jake Vs. Jake Roberts 32. GLaDOS Vs. SHODAN 33. Sting Vs. Big Brother Characters #Gwen #Daria #Mister Ed #Twilight Sparkle #Rainbow Dash #Mega Man #Sally Acorn #Gadget Hackwrench #Penelope #Penny Gadget #S.A.I.N.T. #5 #XJ-9 #Nigel Uno #Ernst Stavro Blofeld #Captain Qwark #Hercule Satan #Winnie the Pooh #Big Bird #Piglet #Elmo #Tigger #Cookie Monster #Panty #Blossom #Stocking #Buttercup #Garterbelt #Bubbles #Clay Puppington #Ned Flanders #Michael Rosen #Jim Dale #George S. Irving #Poison Ivy #Audrey II #Harley Quinn #L. Ron Hubbard #L Lawliet #John Travolta #Nate River #Avatar Aang #Ben Tennyson #Zuko #Avatar Korra #Cryptosporidium #Zim #Shinji Ikari #Rorschach #Gendo Ikari #Adrian Veidt #Astro Boy #Geno #Sonic the Hedgehog #Steve Urkel #Gaston #Prince Hans #Reimu Hakurei #Godzilla #Marisa Kirisame #Anguirus #Flandre Scarlet #Judge Dredd #Judge Judy #Inspector Javert #King Hammurabi #Guybrush Threepwood #King Graham of Daventry #Siegfried Schtauffen #Arthas Menethil #Soul Edge #Gabriel Belmont #Handsome Jack #Gruntilda #Mad Max #The Vault Dweller #The Chosen One #Tina Turner #The Lone Wanderer #Mad Mel Gibson #The Courier #Sheogorath/Jyggalag #Q #Captain Price #John "Soap" MacTavish #Commander Shepard #Garrus Vakarian #Liara T'Soni #Urdnot Wrex #Tali'Zorah #Tank Dempsey #Nikolai Belinski #Takeo Masaki #Dr. Edward Richtofen #It #Shaggy 2 Dope #Violent J #Death (DC) #Death (Marvel) #Thanos #Death (Discworld) #Death (Supernatural) #Death (Meet Joe Black) #Death (The Seventh Seal) #Death (Darksiders) #Death (Final Destination) #Jesus Christ #Elsa #Elphaba #Prince Joffrey #Simon Petrikov #Victor Fries #Aslan #Jadis #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Yakko Warner #Wakko Warner #Dot Warner #Rattlesnake Jake #Jake Roberts #SHODAN #GLaDOS #AM #Big Brother #Sting #O'Brien #V #Mustapha Mond Speaking cameos #Mr. DeMartino #Inspector Gadget #Ganon (recurring stock audio) #James Bond #The Rowdyruff Boys #Scanty and Kneesocks #Avatar Roku #Gwen Tennyson #Kevin 11 #GIR #Brian Johnson (stock audio) #Dr. Ivo Robotnik (stock audio) #LeFou #Bailiff Byrd #Kobold #Uther the Lightbringer #Muradin Bronzebeard #Ner'zhul #Zasalamel #Mumbo Jumbo #Yes Man #Haskill #William Bludworth #Sindragosa #Tyrion Lannister #The Who (stock audio) #Rango #Wheatley #XERXES #Judge Anderson Category:Series